Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth
Jedidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth is a character and one of the main protagonists from Disney's 2001 feature film Atlantis: The Lost Empire and its sequel. He was voiced by Jim Varney in the film (just before his death in the year before the film's release) and by Steve Barr in the sequel. Atlantis: The Lost Empire Despite his advancing years, "Cookie" Farnsworth remains at the forefront in the area of field culinary preparation. Farnsworth earned a reputation while enlisted in the U.S. Army as a man who could literally feed legions with almost no supplies at all. Renowned for his ability to find food or supplies where there are seemingly none, regardless of season, climate, or geography. Reputed to have prepared lavish dinner for General Sheridan during Appomattox, that centered around a dish said to be rabbit amadine, but was in reality tomcat and bootsoles. He said, "I heard about this'n from a Frenchman down Louisiana way." He is experienced with livestock, quartermastering, backing, and fur trapping. He also did a brief stint as a buffalo hunter in 1877. Background Cookie joined the 7th Michigan Cavalry Brigade under General McLellan in 1861. He began work as a teamster and mule skinner. He was later recruited as a sharpshooter by 2nd Lieutenant Colonel George A. Custer. 3rd Division, Calvary Corps, Army of the Potomac in 1863 under General Pleasanton. He distinguished himself as "Expert Marksman" at Battle of Chancellorsville, he was promoted to corporal. After spending a hungry week without supplies, Farnsworth took it upon himself to begin training as a field scout and cook. He showed remarkable aptitude as quartermaster but preferred the kitchen. He said "...it bein my true art an all." He followed the newly promoted Brigadier General Custer to the Michigan Cavalry brigade. He saw action at Gettsyburg, Bristoe, and Mine Run. Once again He was pressed into service as a sharpshooter. Farnsworth is credited with shooting Confederate General Pettigrew at Falling Waters in 1864. After the War between the States, Farnsworth followed the now demoted Lieutenant Colonel Custer as his personal chef to Fort Laramie in Wyoming. In 1866 he was with the 7th United States Calvary. He toured with Custer during the 1867 Sioux and Cheyenne Expedition. In May 1876, farnsworth was blamed for a rash of food poisoning that struck the enter officers' corps, and was demoted and transferred to the command of general cook at Fort Abercrombie in North Dakota. Farnsworth left the Army in 1878 and moved to houston, Texas, where he quickly rose to the position of Yard Boss of Whitmore Industries Stockyard and Feed lot. He attended culinary school in Baton Rouge and New Orleans. He moved to New York and opened Three Chestnut Restaurant, where he worked as Chef. He later sold his restaurant at a loss and took position as Chef for Waldorf Astoria Hotel. He was fired after an altercation with a complaining customer. Gallery atlantis874.jpg Cookie.jpg Cookie with a Gun.png ﻿ Timeline *1842 Jebidiah Allardice "Cookie" Farnsworth is born in Tulsa, Oklahoma to Forsthye Ezekial Farnsworth and Marina Sweetwater. *1861 Jebidiah Farnsworth joins the 7th Michigan Calvary Brigade under General McLellan. *1863 Jebidiah Farnsworth is tranferred to the 3rd Division, Calvary Corps, Army of the Potomac under General Pleasanton. *1864 Jebidiah Farnsworth shoots Confederate General Pettigrew at Falling Waters. *1866 Jebidiah Farnsworth follows Lt. Col. Custer to Fort Laramie, Wyoming as part of the 7th United States Calvary. *1867 Jebidiah Farnsworth tours with Lt. Col. Custer during the Sioux and Cheyenne Expedition. *1877 Jebidiah "Cookie" Farnsworth works as a buffalo hunter. *1878 Jebidiah Farnsworth leaves the army and moves to Houston, Texas. He rises to the position of Yard Boss for Whitmore Industries Stockyard and Feedlot. *1882-1884 Jebidiah Farnsworth attends culinary school in Baton Rouge and New Orleans. He moves to New York and opens the Three Chestnut Restaurant. *1886 Jebidiah Farnsworth sells his restaurant at a loss and takes a position as Chef for the Waldorf Astoria Hotel. He is fired after an altercation with a customer, resulting in the customer being shot in the leg. *1911 The Shepherd's Journal is retrieved by an expedition funded by Preston Whitmore and led by Lyle T. Rourke under Thaddeus Thatch. The crew includes Helga Sinclair, Dr. Joshua Sweet, Vincenzo Santorini, Manuel Ramirez, Wilhelmina Packard, Gaetan Moliere, and Jebidiah Farnsworth. The Journal is brought to Washington D.C. for study. Trivia *Cookie has a tattoo of the United States on his Chest. Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Chefs Category:humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Tattooed Characters